1. Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of systems, apparatus, and methods for managing data and more particularly relates to systems, apparatus, and methods for dump data set creation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efficient data copy move solutions are an important aspect of managing and storing data. Data copying may include operations where data is moved from one location to another such as defragmenting data or backing up data. Solutions for copying data include input/output (I/O) operations where a host system reads and writes data to and from a data storage device. Such an approach is effective to copy data but can possibly create undesirable data copy overhead due to the input/output operations.
Another data copy solution includes Fast Replication, such as IBM's FlashCopy®, where a single request is sent from a host system to a data storage subsystem and the data storage subsystem performs the entire copy operation. Fast replication is often viewed as faster and more efficient than the input/output approach because Fast Replication substantially eliminates the need for multiple input/output operations. Though Fast Replication may reduce the data copy overhead generated by input/output operations, certain limitations to known Fast Replication technology exist.
For example, when creating a dump data set via, for example, a Data Facility Storage Management Subsystem data services set (DFSMSdss) type of data movement, Fast Replication technology may not be used. This issue is present because known Fast Replication technology only functions at a track level. This restriction prevents using Fast Replication when performing a DFSMSdss type of data movement. When performing a DFSMSdss type of data movement, the data, tracks or data set records, written to and restored from a dump data set are wrapped in metadata that is used to process the data properly.